Zack and the Optometrist
by silverwolf-fox
Summary: ONESHOT! Gray forces Zack to go upstairs and see Danny to get his eyes checked out.


**I am obsessed with Angels of Death. Unfortunately I burned through the anime, both manga, the game, and the available fanfiction in about a week, so I'm deprived now. But it did motivate me to add a little fluff to the fandom.**

* * *

"Fuck no!"

"Isaac, please be reasonable."

The dark haired boy rolled away from the reverend and attempted to bury himself deeper into the worn down cushions of his couch. He pulled the thin blanket over his head and grunted, wordlessly demanding that the conversation be over.

It was rare for the reverend, or any of the other floor masters for that matter, to willingly visit the the back alley slums of floor B6. The fluorescent lights were dimmed to mimic a city's late evening, casting eerie shadows that often helped in putting Sacrifices on edge, and the rotten stench of garbage permeated the air. The room that Zack had chosen as his room was littered with trash but was surprisingly clean of blood splatters except for the red stains on the sink and the hand towel hanging nearby. Of course, the young man wouldn't have bothered to pick up even if he had been expecting his current company.

Gray sighed in exasperation, but instead of retreating, he carefully stepped over a pile of empty snack bags in order to move a little closer. Hearing his footsteps, Zack quickly turned over and snatched up a drained can of soda lying on the floor by the couch. It was easily crushed in his hand and, with practiced aim, he chucked it at the older man's head.

Watching the can sail through the air and miss him by several feet only confirmed Gray's suspicions.

"This is not a request, Isaac." The golden eyed serial killer glared at his benefactor. "Come upstairs for only a few minutes, and then I will leave you be."

"Is that bastard even a real doctor?"

"He is a licensed psychologist, but I think we can agree that his particular interests are useful in this situation."

Groaning loudly, Zack kicked off the gray blanket and swung his feet down to the floor. He stood up and immediately grabbed the large scythe leaning against the wall. Whenever Gray got it in his head to act like a dad, he would never leave Zack alone until he did whatever the reverend wanted. Gray raised an eyebrow at the large weapon, but the bandaged man returned with a steely gaze.

Like hell he'd leave the safety of his floor without his scythe.

The two made their way through the dark streets to the elevator. Zack pounded his fist against the button to open the large metal door and walked in, followed closely behind by Gray. Irritation and impatience had Zack rapidly tapping his foot.

It felt like forever until he felt the elevator stop and watched the door open. Rarely did Zack explore any of the other floors, preferring his darkened alleyways to the clinical white walls and bright lights of B5 that were now threatening to blind him.

Just knowing the creep on this floor had Zack tightening his grip on his scythe, fully prepared to start swinging should the situation call for it.

"Come, he's this way," directed Gray, who began walking down the long hallways.

He knocked on one of the doors and calmly walked right in, Zack slipping in behind him. The vacant room was lined with tables of equipment with a large exam table in the center. Moved by curiosity, the young man wandered around, poking at everything and even picking up some of the smaller metal devices that weren't screwed down.

A door opened from across the room, and the doctor entered, immediately frowning at the pair of metal tweezers that clattered against the wall near his head and at the teen that threw them.

"Ah, I wondered where you had gone to," the reverend greeted.

"Just doing a little reorganizing." Danny. Zack warily eyed the doctor. Although he had met the doctor before in his early days of joining the building, they very rarely crossed paths, to Zack's immense relief. There had always been something off about Danny, despite the serene expression he constantly wore.

Of course, it's possible that peaceful look is why he hates him so much.

Danny moved about the room collecting a few tools and instructed Zack to take a seat on the examination table. The younger man growled at being ordered around but reluctantly conceded when Gray shot him a disapproving stare. Even with his scythe laying across his lap, his grip on it made clear that he was still prepared to cut someone open if needed.

The doctor moved in front of him while the reverend went to stand by the door, probably worried about leaving the two of them alone together.

"Don't blink," was all Danny said before shining a light in Zack's eyes. He immediately flinched and shoved the master of B5 away.

"What the fuck was that for, you bastard?" he shouted, rubbing furiously at the tears that had already formed in his eyes.

"You know I don't have to waste my time doing this for such an ungrateful brat."

"Good! I don't want you to!"

"Zack." Gray managed to sound scolding even with his studiously monotone voice. "Allow Danny to examine you."

This time when the light was shined in his face, Zack still flinched but the watchful gaze of their benefactor kept him from hitting Danny again. Switching between his eyes, Danny would occasionally instruct him to look in a specific direction, and the only reason Zack chose to do what he said was because he was smart enough to know it'd make all of this end sooner.

It was always frustrating when Danny would stop to write something down. Zack caught a glimpse of the paper, and whether or not he could read, it looked like a bunch of gibberish, convincing him that Danny was just faking it to be an asshole.

"Except for your anisocoria, your eyes look fine."

Zack grunted his confusion. "The fuck is ani- whatever?"

"It means your pupils are different sizes," Danny sighed, taping a piece of paper with letters on it to the far wall. "It doesn't help or hinder you, so it's nothing to worry over."

"Then why the hell are we talkin' about it?" he snapped, gripping his scythe a bit tighter. The doctor took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. If it hadn't been for the watchful presence of Gray, he probably would have snapped by now. As it was, Danny snatched a new tool from his desk and thrust it at Zack. It was just a piece of black plastic, and he was instructed to hold it in front of his left eye.

"Tell me what you see," the doctor huffed, pointing to the chart of letters. The dark haired boy took a single glance before barking out a laugh.

"I can't fucking read, you damn moron!" Never had Danny heard an illiterate sound so smug. Clearly Zack thought this would mean the end of the examination, and personally, Danny would love to send him on his way and go clear his mind by falling into the perfect blue peepers waiting for him on B1. Instead, he furiously ripped the paper chart off the wall and searched through his immaculately kept desk for one even Zack could understand.

Instead of letters, it had rows of circles, each with a small break in the line. All Zack had to do was say which side had the gap and then Danny would be free, and it was that thought that kept him going.

The bandaged man groaned until Gray stiffly reminded him that this was the last test before he'd be allowed to go back downstairs. He slapped the blinder over one eye and ran through the different lines of the test. Danny had to write quickly to keep up with his answers while also noticing when Zack started having to squint, then instructed him to go ahead and cover his other eye and do the same.

When they finally finished, the doctor pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and faced the reverend. "It's only a rudimentary exam, but he seems to be a little far sighted. If you need me to, I can go pick up a few pairs to test prescriptions-"

"Hell no!" Zack interjected, hopping off the exam table and swinging his scythe to rest on his shoulder. "I ain't gonna wear some stupid nerd glasses!"

"Zack," Gray started only for the youngman to shoulder past him.

"Fuck this shit! I'm going back downstairs!"

Ignoring Danny's slightly hysterical laughter and the old man's tired call of his name, Zack kicked the door open and stomped down the hall. Swinging his scythe so that it hit everything in Danny's carefully manicured halls helped to quell his fury. Imagining they were the deranged doctor himself helped even more.

Muttering obscenities and squinting to test his eyesight, Zack didn't even notice when he stormed past a little blonde girl wandering down one of his own hallways.

* * *

**Zack would look SOOOOOO cute with glasses.**


End file.
